Christmas Wish
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Annie is determined to make Silver's Christmas Wish come true. But she learns more in depth of what Silver had gone through the past three years with her mom. Will Annie manage to grant Silver's Christmas Wish?
1. Proloug

**TITLE: **_Christmas Wish_

**SUMMARY: **_Annie decides that she was going to make Silver's Christmas Wish come true._

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Romance/ Tragedy/ Spiritual_

**RATINGS: **_T_

_**Author's Note: I have decided to write a Christmas story for the Christmas season. I hope that you all enjoy my first attempt at a holiday story. This is SANNIE story – but I still don't know if they will end up being a couple or just good friends. **_

**PROLOUG**

"What is your Christmas wish?" Annie breathed against Silver's skin. Silver's head was against her own, her arms were wrapped around her best friend's waist. "Tell me your wish," She whispered in the slightly older girl's ear.

"It's foolish." Silver sadly softly said. She stared off at the wall across from Annie's bed, lost in thoughts. "Simply foolish. It will never happen." She didn't realize that her hands rose and gripped Annie's arms.

Annie eyes suddenly sparkled in tears, not due to the pain of Silver's grip. No, her tears was from the tone of Silver's voice. Such sadness, heartbreak, loneliness, all in one sentence. "Silver -" She had watched as Silver turned her eyes to the wall. "Silver-" She said once more as she sensed her best friend go deep into herself.

Tears rolled down Silver's checks, splashing Annie on the face. Annie reached up with her hand and cupped Silver's chin. She managed to slowly force it downward, so Silver was looking into her eyes. "Silver …. come back to me." She whispered.

"Annie," Silver whispered back, she leaned forward and rested her head on Annie's right shoulder and broke down. Annie just held onto her broken friend and allowed Silver to cry. Silver finally managed to get a hold of herself, pulling out of Annie's arms. She moved backwards on the bed. "I'm sorry Annie," She simply said wiping her eyes with the back of her long sleeved rose colored shirt. "I don't know what got into me."

Annie leaned forward and grabbed the Kleenex box from her bedside table, she pulled one out and moved the few inches that separated her from Silver. She gently began to wipe away the tears from Silver's face. "Did I ever tell you about the time when Dixon and I were six…."

"Please I don't need stories to comfort me, Annie." Silver said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I'm fine now." She tried to push Annie's hand away from her face, but her friend was just too stubborn to comply.

"Ok, no comfort story." Annie said with a nod and a soft smile. "I'll just quietly wipe your tears away from you." Her left hand rest on top of Silver's hands – which were in her lap. "There now that's better. Now I can see your beautiful baby blue eyes." She said lightly tracing Silver's right check bone before allowing her hand to leave Silver's face.

"Thanks." Silver whispered.

"Now, I want to know your Christmas Wish." Annie firmly said, "And I don't want to hear you say that it is foolish. No Christmas Wish is foolish, Erin Silver." Her right eye brow rose waiting for Silver to tell her.

Silver remained silent lowering her eyes.

"If you think that I'll give up with your being so silent, Silver, than you have another thing coming. I'm _not_ going to let this go." Annie said in a soft firm voice – ducking her head trying to get in Silver's line of vision. She shook her head in small annoyance. God, Erin Silver could be so stubborn at times. But, usually Annie could break in. She just had a feeling that this one time would be difficult going. Unless, yes that might do the trick …..

"Erin." Annie said. She felt Silver's hands clench underneath her own. "Erin, Erin, Erin." She softly said. Still Silver's hands clenched and grew tight. She sighed, using Silver's Christian first name wasn't the tack to take. She moved closer so that their knees touched – seeing how they were sitting cross legged across from one another. She took her hands off of Silver's. Reaching out - she cupped Silver's chin in her hands – slowly lifting the other girl's head – brown eyes met blue eyes. "I will always be there for you." She softly said. "No matter what."

Silver blinked trying to fight the tears from falling, she opened her mouth, trying to get the words out – but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and lowered her eyes once more.

"Silver, you are safe now – you have Kelly, Sammy, Dixon, myself, my parents and my grandmother – we are here for you. You aren't alone anymore – you will never be alone ever again." Annie said lifting Silver's chin once more. "It's ok to tell me your Christmas Wish."

"I want my family back." Silver whispered. "But that will never happen. It's all destroyed." She pulled away and felt Annie's hands drop from her face. She quickly got off the bed, "I have to go. I promised Kelly that I would watch Sammy – so she can get some of Sammy's Christmas shopping done."

Annie just watched as her best friend rushed from her bedroom, she had a determined set to her face. She was going to make Silver's Christmas Wish come true. Come high or low water – she was going to get Jackie Taylor and Mel Silver to finally become civil to one another. She started to come up with plans on how to accomplish this. She was going to need Dixon's help – she wasn't too sure if her mom and dad would help – but she was sure that they would do anything for Silver. So she added their names to the list of help. She would ask Ethan – he would help because he does care for Silver. Navid, Adrianna, and perhaps Naomi. Naomi would agree to help out of guilt – after all Jackie found out about the truth due to Naomi's big mouth back in eight grade. She couldn't bring Kelly or David into the plan, because they were much too angry at Mel for his destroying his family.

This would work, she would make sure it worked. Silver deserved to have her family back. A firm smile on her mouth Annie could just picture Silver's joy when her parents showed up for Christmas ready to be a happy loving family once more.

**END OF PROLOUG**


	2. Brother & Sister Difference Of Opinion

**CHAPTER ONE**

Annie knocked on her brother's door. "Dixon, I need to talk to you. It's important." She waited for her brother to either open the door himself – or call 'enter'.

Dixon nodded his head to the music that was blaring through his headphones. He was listening to _The Raconteurs 'Many Shades of Black'_. He looked up in shock as his door banged open and a hyper looking Annie came bursting into his room, sighing he pushed pause on his I Pod. "Annie," rolling his eyes he took his ear phones off his ears.

"Lucky for me you didn't lock the door, Dixon – but – we have more important things to discuss than the fact why you are blaring your music." Annie said getting into the bed and scooting close to her brother, she put a arm around his back.

Dixon nodded and tossed his I Pod onto his night table, he wrapped his own arm around Annie and leaned them back against his headboard, the pillows giving them comfortable support. "What's on your mind?"

"Silver." Annie simply said.

Dixon's brow furred. "What's wrong with her?" Concern lacing his voice.

"The same." Annie sighed as she looked up into her brother's eyes. "She's sad." She put it simply.

Dixon nodded, "She's angry. She won't let the horrible past go. She can't. She's too hurt. She will continue to be hurt, angry and sad if she doesn't let it go." He said with some frustration in his voice.

"There's more to it than what we have heard so far, Dixon, Silver has a _right _to feel the feelings she's feeling. It's good that she's feeling these feelings, from what I have been hearing from everyone at school, Silver had locked away her emotions when her parents got divorced. Expect for the anger that she had against Naomi for three years." Annie quickly defended her best friend. "Silver's family got destroyed in one of the most worst and devastating way that a young girl can face. She was too young and too loved to understand why her father couldn't be with just her mom. She couldn't understand why her mother turned to liquor instead of loving her and being there for her."

"I know all --" Dixon began, but his sister broke in.

"How dare you judge Silver, Dixon. I thought you cared for her. I mean she's your girlfriend for crying out loud. _You_ are the one who found out that night sleeping in her car in front of our house for crying out loud. _You_ got her to open up in her weak moment and found out about her home situation with her mom." Annie shook her head. "I can't be …."

Dixon quickly wrapped his arms around his sister and crushed her to him, he felt her body tense up even more, but quickly it eased into relaxation. His head turned and kissed her jaw gently, pulling away his black eyes looked into her brown eyes, "Better?" He whispered.

Annie simply nodded. "I'm sorry that I went off on you like that, Dixon, just I'm very protective of Silver."

"I know," Dixon sighed. "But, like you said, _I'm _Silver's boyfriend, _I'm _the one who is in love with her. _I'm _the one who is hoping to have her beside me for the rest of our lives. _I'm _the one who should be so protective of her, and yet," He sighed deeply, "I can't understand why she can't unload some of this crap all ready." He tighten his hold on his sister's shoulder telling her to let him finish with his say. "I love Erin very much. But, I just don't know if I can deal with her stubbornness to hold onto the pain and past mistake that Naomi made."

"So it's Silver's anger against Naomi that you are so upset about." Annie softly said in an understanding voice.

"Yes." Dixon simply said. "You are right, we _don't_ know what all went down when her parents marriage fell apart, and when her mom started to drink again. But, we _do_ that Naomi made a stupid unthinking mistake back in eighth grade, and Silver is just holding onto _that_ anger, when she should just let it go."

"But she is _trying _to let it go now, Dixon, after she watched you with that guy, the one who's car you busted up." Annie said in a calm voice. "After Naomi's parent's marriage finally came to an end – Silver could have easily blogged about Naomi's father's affair. But she chose to let it go, she choice to call a truce with Naomi."

"But, is it really a truce?" Dixon hissed.

"Yes, Dixon, Silver _is_ trying with Naomi." Annie said reassuring and firmly.

Dixon sighed and nodded. "I'll let this concern go than. I have too."

"Yes you have too." Annie said, "You are _not_ to say anything to Silver about your angst over her decisions concerning Naomi, _or_ anyone else she choses to be angry at."

Dixon's brow creased. "I'm not a idiot, Annie, I don't want to lose Silver as my girlfriend – ever." He sighed deeply his frustration coming to light once more, "Even if it means I have to hide my true feelings."

Annie reached up and touched his check, "I'm sorry, Dix, but I'm just concerned about Silver. She has gone through so much in three short years, mostly bad, hell mostly horrible. I just don't want anymore crap thrown at Silver – I can't control the rest of the world, but I can ask you to protect and love Silver. Too understand where she is coming through – and try to help her past the hurt, and pain – but not get in her face with it." She slightly shook her head, "Silver isn't like most people we have come across back home in, Kansas." Sighing, "We aren't in Kansas anymore."

Dixon lifted his eyes, he knew that Annie had always had a safe and loving life with Harry and Debbie as her birth parents, - he knew where Silver was coming from. Hell before Harry and Debbie took him into their family – he had live with his mother who gave him to his grandmother – after his grandmother got too old to take care of him – he went to live with his mother again. His mother was crazy, and didn't want him around. She finally gave him up to the state, he hadn't seen or heard from her sense. For two years he had to live with total strangers, some were nice and kind too him – but more than half of them just wanted to beat the crap out of him, or try to steal his innocence from him. Than Harry and Debbie had come into his life – and he knew he was safe and loved. "I sincerely hope that you never become damaged, Annie," He murmured as he leaned forward and gently kissed his sister's check.

Annie closed her eyes as she allowed her adopted brother's feelings and pain to wash over her. She all ready knew _some _of the things that Dixon went through before coming to live with her family – but not a whole lot. Dixon had just been seven when he came to them, and he just wanted to put the past behind him and move on with his life. But, she very well knew that he still suffered with the pain over things that he was too young to control. "You are loved and safe now, Dixon, remember that." She whispered.

"I do every day." Dixon said. He lifted his head and tilted it, "I'm sorry I got you so off topic, you said you have something to share with me?"

"I'm going to make Silver's Christmas Wish come true." Annie said nodding her head firmly.

Dixon raised his right eye brow and waited for his sister to tell him more.

"She wants her family back -" Annie said.

"A-n-n-n-n-n-i-e....." Dixon sighed deeply.

"I'm going to make sure that Jackie Taylor and Mel Silver will finally put their hurt, anger aside and realize that they are truly hurting Silver, I'm going to get them to realize that Silver _needs_ her family back. They don't have to get back together, I know that too much went down for that happen. But, if Silver can have her parents back in her life again, it will help her in the long run."

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Annie," Dixon sighed and deeply frowned. "We shouldn't meddle into their private affair. Especially how we have never met Silver's parent's before."

"Silver wants her family back – and I _am_ going to make it happen. With or without your help." Annie quickly got out of the bed and stormed towards the connecting bathroom. She turned around quickly, "I thought you loved Silver."

"I do." Dixon said staring wide eyed at his sister.

"Than why don't you want her to be happy?" With that Annie opened the door and walked into the bathroom, slamming the connecting door shut.

"I do want her to be happy." Dixon whispered as tears sparkled his eyes.

∆Ȥ&Θ

Dixon walked through the bathroom and tapped on the door to his sister's room. "Annie, may I speak to you." He waited for her to answer. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to take the bull by the horns and try to see if she had locked the door. She hadn't – so he pushed the door opened. What he saw shook him to the core.

Annie was sitting with her legs up at her window seat, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. Her face was turned to the window, but he could see her reflection in the window, due to the full moon outside. She looked like a lost, bewildered, scared little girl. Dixon walked over to his sister and sat down behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Leaning his head in between her right shoulder and her neck, "What do you want me to do?" He whispered.

"Just stand by me no matter what." Annie whispered as she moved her arms up to touch his own around her waist. "Just protect Silver, love her, be there for her."

"What about you?" Dixon asked.

"I don't matter." Annie said.

"You matter, Annie, you matter very much." Dixon looked at Annie's reflection in the window. "I am just worried on how you will feel once we dig more deeply into Silver's life." He felt her stiffen, "You have always lived in a loving home, with parents whom love and respect one another. Who's marriage is built on a strong foundation. You never had to be fearful of being hit, touched, screamed vile things too. I'm just wondering how are you going to handle the heartbreak that you learn about what Silver had to go through these past three years. Perhaps even longer …."

"I'll be fine," Steel laced Annie's voice. Dixon felt her hands clench on his arms, he felt her finger nails bite into his skin, he was shocked that she didn't tear his skin open. "I'm just trying to protect Silver – from her past."

"But you aren't the one who can protect or even to help Silver, Annie." Dixon said with a slight sigh.

"Than you are truly against her," Annie tried to pull away – but Dixon held on tightly.

"Hear me out, Annie, please." Dixon said.

Annie calmed down, but she refused to relax.

"I love Silver, I will always love her. No matter what. Even if she refuses for the rest of her life not to let her anger against Naomi go." Dixon firmly said. "Now I plan on making Erin Silver my wife in perhaps five years from now. I fully see and accept her faults." His right eye brow raised.

"Now my question, Annie – is this – why are you so emotionally wrapped up in Silver for?"

"That's my business." Annie firmly said. "Now tomorrow I want to enlist the help of Ethan, Navid, Adrianna," she paused briefly, "Naomi."

Dixon nodded, "I agree to all the people, expect Naomi."

Annie pursed her lips. "I thought you were so gun ho for peace between Silver and Naomi."

"I am." Dixon said.

Annie barked in laughter.

"I'm actually just concerned about …." Dixon breathed through his nose before going on.

"Thinking that Naomi might like to use this opportunity to get back at Silver?" Annie asked.

"Yes." Dixon simply replied.

"That's _why_ I know that Naomi will do _everything_ to help Silver." Annie softly said.

Dixon lifted his eye brows, waiting for his sister to continue.

"That's all that I'm going to say, Naomi will be included. Along with mom and dad. I figure that they could help make Ms. Taylor and Mr. Silver understand how truly hurt, destroyed their little girl truly is." Annie said in a calm voice.

"Do you _truly _feel that this is the best course of action, Annie?" Dixon asked finally.

"Yes." Annie quickly stated.

"For whom? Silver or for you?" Dixon asked.

Annie tensed up once more, she winced in pain. Dixon hands moved up and began to massage her shoulders, she allowed her brother to minister to her stress.

"I just want to understand your need to be Silver's sole protector -"

"Silver has Kelly." Annie said.

"She can't trust Kelly fully – perhaps that will change in the future." Dixon replied just as quickly. "Sides it seems to me like you _don't_ want Kelly to protect and love Silver." He pursed his lips.

"What! How can you say that? I love Kelly. I mean I know she's my elder and my guidance councilor, but I could tell how much she loves Silver from the first time I saw them together in the hallway – near Kelly's office." Annie said eyes wide in shock.

"Than why don't you _trust _her to protect Silver?" Dixon right eye brow rose.

Annie remained silent.

"Why don't you trust _me_ to protect Silver?" Dixon asked with sadness in his voice.

Annie remained silent.

Dixon pulled away from his sister and stood to his feet, he turned to face her with his arms across his chest. "Annie," He said with bitterness lace in his voice, "I asked you a question."

Annie remained silent, but she had turned and looked at her brother – full in the face.

He searched her face – for a sign – any sign – he was dissatisfied. "Every since Erin Silver has entered our lives, Annie, there has become a great distance with us. We aren't as tight or close as we once were." His jaw tighten. "Why do I feel like you are my rival where Silver is concerned?"

Annie remained silent and impassively lifted her right eye brow.

"I wonder -" Dixon hissed, "I wonder if we are going to survive this battle that we are in, for Silver. For her heart, her soul. I wonder if Silver will ultimately be hurt worse by us … than she had ever been by her parents?"

Annie remained silent.

"Till tomorrow." Dixon turned and left his silent sister behind. He softly closed the connecting door that separated her room from the connecting bathroom.

Annie silently stared at the door, which her brother had just closed, with a thoughtful look on her face. Silent tears began to fall.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: This is not going to be a Annie and Dixon battling for Silver's heart story; this chapter was just to fill everyone in on the difference tact that Annie and Dixon are going into this. I don't know if I will return to Dixon questioning Annie's true motive later on in this story or not – or perhaps I'll continue along those lines in another story. **_

_**This story is for Annie to finally learn what Silver had gone through three years previous when her parents marriage ended. When her mother turned to liquor and drugs. This is a story where Annie truly comes out of her sheltered life and truly beings to learn the truly horrific things a parent can do to their child. **_


	3. Naomi Confesses

**CHAPTER TWO**

Annie looked around the table at the group that had assembled there. Dixon was beside her – with his arm slightly touching hers – to offer support. Ethan was next to him, Adrianna was next to him, Navid next to her and Naomi was next to her on her other side. "I'm glad that you all could make it here - I know that we all don't truly get along," her eyes looked at Adrianna and Naomi. "I also know that not all you are really fond of Silver," Here Annie just looked at Naomi.

"Guilty on all charges." Naomi said in a heated voice. She put her palms on the top of the table – slowly standing to her feet. "I am not welcome here – so I'll leave."

Annie put a hand firmly over Naomi's left hand, "Your past war with Silver is _why_ you are here, for no other reason than your guilt will you be able to finally help heal Silver's soul." She said in a calm voice as she looked up into Naomi's eyes.

Naomi tightly nodded and slowly sat down once more, "What is it that you are asking from me, Annie?" She pulled her hand out from underneath Annie's.

"I want you to tell all of us the real reason why you told everyone about Silver's dad – when Silver told you that it was a secret." Annie said as she looked Naomi fully in the eyes.

"I was too caught up by than on being popular – being seen by the right people – being with the right people – getting the juiciest dirt on someone – anyone – even my best friend." Naomi said in a hard matter of fact tone. Her face was impassive – as it had been since she figured out how life was going to be for her – back in sixth grade – mostly seventh grade. "Silver trusted me enough – seeing how we had been best friends and irresistible since Preschool." She looked over at Adrianna, "Adrianna was also part of her crowd. But, Silver didn't fully trust Adrianna – hadn't since Addy got that part in the movie."

Adrianna lowered her eyes and blinked back tears that threatened to fall. This wasn't time for anyone's attention to be drawn away from Naomi's story.

Naomi turned her eyes off her best friends bowed head, "I still held Silver's complete trust – she was very foolish to still hold onto childish trust. Because I knew by than that I would betray Silver in a horses minute if she told me anything truly worthwhile." She barked a harsh laugh.

Annie's face grew hotter and hotter as she listened intently as Naomi talked. Her hands clenched on the table and she had to force herself to breathe deeply – otherwise she would have rushed Naomi and beat her senseless – but she kept reminded herself that she asked for this – she asked for the truth. She was going to get the truth – she had too – to get Silver's family back together – to grant Silver her Christmas wish.

"If Silver had been more alert with me – as she had been with everyone else – her sister and brother including – than she would have realized that I would betray and hurt her given the chance." Naomi eyes narrowed. "Silver was hell bent on keeping her childish fantasy and her childish belief that her closets friend wouldn't hurt her for the world." She pursed her lips, "She deserved the lesson that I had to teach her."

"How dare you …." Annie growled deep in her throat.

Naomi turned calm eyes on Annie. She waited for Annie to make her move – she wasn't going to fight her off – she fully well knew she deserved whatever Annie Wilson decided to dish out. Either physical or mental.

"Didn't you think ….. Didn't you feel …... Didn't you …. Didn't you." Annie couldn't get a complete thought out …. hell she couldn't form one single complete thought. She just stared teary eyed fully into Naomi's face. Licking her lips she nodded her head firmly.

"All I cared about was being the most popular girl in Beverly Hills, I never wanted to be on the lower ground – as I was in preschool – besides Victoria was perfect – she didn't have to work at being popular – she was born that way. She was born to have all the attention on her -" Naomi barked in laughter, "and it didn't fucking matter to my darling older sister!"

"That's a good enough reason to destroy someone's trust – to _steal_ one of the most important things a person holds dear." Ethan said in a low voice, he had never taken his eyes off of Annie's face as Naomi was speaking. What he saw play out on her face told him the complete story …. and he was sadden what he had discovered. But he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect Annie from the same fate that Silver had gone through.

Naomi hadn't missed where Ethan's eyes had been locked on since they all sat down at the table – Annie. She very well knew than that it was finally and definitely over between them – that whatever they shared in the past was done. It was in the past. There was nothing else she could do to get him back. But, perhaps she could still have his friendship – once he has cooled down and decided to forgive her for this one last dastardly act that she had committed. She harden her heart against the raw pain that she was feeling for the loss of Ethan Ward, her first love, her childhood love. She pulled strength as she finally told a truth … and it truly did feel good finally letting it off her chest and her soul.

"When Silver told me that she walked in on her father having sex with …. get this …. a common girl pretty much off the street …. uglier than a horses ass ….. just think Mel Silver threw over a beautiful stately woman like Jackie Tyler for a horses ass!" Naomi barked in sharp laughter.

No one else laughed – not even a cracked smile.

"The next day I spread it around school like wild fire – of course once Silver heard it she knew that I told everyone. I was the only one she told." Naomi said back in her toneless voice, "She rushed home trying to keep her mother from hearing – but the moment she and I – I had to follow her home."

"What!" Adrianna gasped looking shocking at her best friend. "You never told me that, Naomi, you just told me that you told everyone in school – you said you were angry at Silver because Silver looked at a boy you liked very much." She shook her head, "You never told me that you followed her home – too see ….."

Naomi lifted her head straight and looked at the wall over Navid's head, "Yes, I went to Silver's house to make absolutely certain that Jackie Tyler learned that Mel Silver couldn't keep his zipper zipped up and his cock in his underwear, waiting to be put into her!" A lips turned thin. "Silver had to learn that she _could not_ trust anyone – not me; her best friend – not her mother – not her father – not her brother – not her sister."

"Lessoned learned." Navid seethed.

Annie felt tears roll down her face. "You evil vampire bitch!" She chocked out, "You just succeeded in making Silver never trust anyone ever again."

Naomi head turned slowly, "She trusts _you_, Kansas, you alone have Erin Silver's trust in your hands." Cocking her head to the right, "Even when I forced you away from her side that first day …. I could see the heartbreak in her eyes. I knew that Silver all ready trusted you fully …. and I knew that she would attack you in her video blog too get back at me."

"Even than you couldn't allow Silver to have a friend -" Adrianna breathed out. "How evil can you be, Naomi?"

"By the time Kansas showed up, I was too far gone in my anger and hatred of Erin Silver that I wanted to destroy her completely." Naomi shrugged. "She meant nothing to me – just an thorn in my side – an annoying rebellious thorn." She sighed deeply, "Erin only had to _thank_ me for finally riding her mother and herself from her faithless sex manic father and than I would accept her by my side once more, as if nothing happened."

"How the hell could she thank you for destroying her family!" Navid said dumbly shaking his head too and for. "You couldn't have known what she would have to suffer after her father left. You couldn't have known that her mother would hit the bottle again and so soon."

Dixon and Annie's eyes turned quickly to look at Navid.

"What aren't you telling us, Navid?" Dixon hissed his eyes squinting as he looked at his best friend across the table from him.

Navid shook his head and licked his lips. "I saw Silver, I saw the change in her. I saw how devastated she was when her father left. I saw how scared she was …. I followed her home one day, as soon as she went into the house – I went up to the widow – I looked in and I saw Mrs. Tyler with a vodka bottle in her hand and pouring a glass full of it. The window was opened a creak and I heard Silver beg her mother not to drink. To get back on the wagon and still strong. I heard Mrs. Tyler scream at Silver that _she_ was just a child and had no business to tell _her_ what to do or drink. That she didn't need her no good daughter telling her anything – when it was Silver herself who had found out about her father and told Naomi the biggest mouth in Beverly Hills too boot. That Silver was largely too blame for Mel's destroying his family. Than Mrs. Tyler brought the glass up to her mouth and chugged it down. Silver turned and the look on her face broke my heart – she saw me at the window."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Dixon shook his head. "Why have you never been close to her? I never saw you even talk much to her since I arrived at school."

"Silver rushed out of the house and ordered me _never_ to tell anyone about what I eavesdropped upon. That if I even hinted to Kelly or David than I would never be able to sleep another peaceful night. She had a wild look in her eyes and I promised her that I would keep silent." Navid said. "I tried to get close to her – to try to be the friend that she needed – but Silver was too damaged by the life lesson that Naomi taught her – that she closed down on me."

"Why didn't you go to Kelly?" Dixon asked …. "Kelly would have stepped in much sooner and gotten Silver out of that house. Before things got the way they ended up …. where Silver no longer felt safe enough to sleep under her mother's roof …." He turned and glared at Naomi, "Silver was sleeping in a shelter for weeks – than I found her outside the mansions gates – sleeping in her car."

Annie had turned her eyes back to Naomi, "So was _that_ what you planned for Silver?"

"No." Naomi said. "I never meant for her mom to start to drink and use coke again," Shaking her head, "Once I found that out a few weeks ago; I knew that I went too far. But it was too late to apologize to her. By than I was going through my own hell with my _own_ father – after the truth of _my_ own sex manic father who couldn't keep _his_ zipper zipped up – who couldn't keep _his _cock in his underwear until _he_ was inside my mother – than I _fully _knew how Silver felt."

"She fully wanted to let the entire world know about it – but I managed to confess her that it would only hurt herself to get her revenge on your pain." Dixon said in a calm voice. Dead calm. His hands were balled into fists on top of the table top. "I _should have _allowed Silver to run her smear campaign against you." He breathed fire through his nose. "But, I gave you the benefit of doubt, Naomi, figuring that you _finally _realized what Silver had gone through when she found her own father." He took a deep breath, "But, I never dream t … even with my own early childhood, before the Wilson family rescued me … did I ever dream that someone could truly and so willing hurt someone … their own best friend that way."

"I can't take back my past actions – or my past feelings." Naomi said, "But I can start to make amends for them."

Annie nodded firmly, "Than you, Naomi, will help us. You will help us get an in with Jackie Tyler. Mrs. Tyler still _believes_ that you and Silver are best friends."

Naomi nodded firmly and swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"But, don't even think that you are in the clear with us." Annie said in a firm voice as she stood to her feet and left the room. Ethan stood to his feet and silently followed her out.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: I have been very angry with Naomi since the premier episode …. until the writers have written more in depth for her character – now she's one of my favorites … but this story and perhaps other stories I may Naomi bash a bit – but don't worry Naomi always will turn out better at the END of my stories than how she begins. **_


	4. First Blinder Off

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ethan stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Annie on the fourth step up on the staircase. Her hands were tucked firmly between her legs as her legs were firmly planted on the third step down. Her face was set in a grim unbelieving expression. "How could you have fallen for such a evil person?" She breathed out as she stared into his nonplussed face.

Ethan tucked his hands deep into his blue jeans pockets, "I didn't how far gone she truly was. I didn't know evil her heart was – I still saw her as a little five year old. I was in the same preschool class as she, Addy and Silver were in. Navid was a good playmate for me."

Annie's right eye brow rose high on her forehead, "How could you have fallen for such a evil person?" She repeated in low dark voice.

"She grew close to my brother -" Ethan sighed, "She knew how to calm him down whenever I couldn't control him. It grew from there – I learned about her hardships with her sister; Victoria; I listened and entertained her. It quickly grew from there – we decided that we needed more of a bond than just friendship – we needed to be there for one another – as boyfriend and girlfriend. Obviously as time went by – we slept with one another. We were both our first – it was amazing and epic at the same time. We knew than that our connection ran even deeper than sex – it ran through out our souls."

Annie swallowed deeply around the hard lump in her throat. "You aren't the guy that I met on the beach two summers ago. Were you dating … sorry sleeping with her when I met you?"

"No, I swear to you that we didn't start to sleep together until _after _that summer. It was three months actually …. " Ethan looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

"So you were just dating than …. you cheated on her with me …. even through we never did anything …. just hung out as friends and flirted …. but still you cheated on Naomi with me." Annie shook her head firmly as she locked eyes with him, Ethan was still standing where he had been when he had first noticed her – half way between the stairs and from the room where their meeting had taken place.

"We had broken up." Ethan said.

"You still had feelings for her." Annie pointed out.

Ethan sighed and nodded.

"That's the same as cheating, at least in my book." Annie breathed out.

Ethan licked his lips. "So what now? So you aren't even going to allow us to have a chance because I'm not perfect as you!" He couldn't keep the anger from his voice.

Annie balanced. Tears fell down her checks and she began to breath heavily …. she couldn't get control of her breathing and she was quickly beginning to hyperventilate, barely hearing Ethan's cry, "Annie, Oh my God Annie, what have I done." She soon felt his arms move protectively tightly around her and her head was against his chest – she could hear his heart beat. She closed her eyes as the tears came.

"It's going to be all right, Annie, I promise you. Everything will be all right." Ethan kept saying over and over again as he just held her tightly into him. He could tell that allow Annie allowed him to comfort her – she didn't trust him enough to receive the comfort.

"What the hell is going on?" Silver barked as she rushed from the hallway that led from the living room too where the stairs were located. She had come by earlier to visit Annie – but the housekeeper told her that Annie and Dixon were busy elsewhere … that she and the entire staff had orders not to disturbed them for any reason what so ever. But the housekeeper told Silver that she could wait till Annie was free. So Silver went into the living room too wait for her friends. Curiously she asked if Mr and Mrs Wilson were with the teens – receiving the answer no – she began to wonder what top secret protect Annie and Dixon were up to.

It had been two hours since arriving at the Wilson's home and being in the cozy but yet overdone living room had suddenly turned lonely. So she decided that she would go upstairs to Annie's bedroom and wait for her best friend there. The room would be empty of course – but the essence of Annie was in there and she knew she would be comfortable and could relax fully. She had walked down the hallway when suddenly tears hit her ears. Those won't any tears either – no that was Annie. Silver's heart broke as she felt the heartbreak in her best friend's tears. What had happened? Who had heart Annie? She began to pick up her pace – she had to get to Annie and found out what was wrong.

What she saw shocked her too the core – Annie was in Ethan's arms on the stairs – her head was against his chest, his arms tightly around her pulling her more closer to him. But Annie's arms were in her lap and she wasn't receiving his attempts of confronting her. She rushed up the stairs and knelt down in front of the couple. "Annie -" she whispered.

Annie's eyes opened and she saw Silver's face in front of her – she jerked her head and body away trying to force Ethan's arms from her body – she had to get to Silver – she had to protect Silver. Ethan's arms loosened and Annie managed to leaned forward and suddenly flung herself at Silver.

If Ethan hadn't acted quickly by wrapping his arms around both girls – than Silver would have fallen backwards onto the ceramic floor with Annie on top of her. As soon as he saw that both girls had a firm seating on the stairs he slowly let go – he moved a few inches away from the two best friends and just watched as Silver comforted Annie.

Silver soon felt wetness glide slowly down her neck – Annie had managed to press her face against her neck – if she didn't get control of Annie soon – she would be taking a teary bath – at least her neck and chest and back would. She held firmly but ever so gently at the same time to the shaking upper half of her best friend – she began to whisper soothing words in Annie's ear; hoping that her friend would get herself back together again.

She wanted to find out what exactly happened to cause Annie to be this way? How was Ethan involved in Annie and Dixon's private independent discussion? Because she was told by the housekeeper that their parents and grandmother were not. She just figured that the adopted siblings were planning a Christmas gift for their parents. But Ethan was included … this didn't make any since. Besides that Annie wouldn't be this upset over a gift.

Annie began to softly whimper and Silver lowered her eyes and saw Annie's brown eyes look up into her own in a gaze. Silver knew that Annie had exhausted her self with her weeping …. "It's going to be all right now, Annie, I'm here."

"S-silver …." Annie breathed.

"Yes, it's me." Silver whispered lowering her head and gently kissing her best friend's forehead. "Are you strong enough to get up – so I can either help you up to your room – or if you would like to the nearest couch."

"You won't ever leave me right?" Annie whimpered holding more tightly to Silver's all ready painful arms.

Silver's blue eyes widen in surprise - "Where did this come from?" She gasped. Due to pain of Annie's gripe on her arms and due to the very unexpected question – but the fear behind it truly surprised her.

"I have too know, Silver – I have to know that you won't leave no matter what I end up doing."

"Of course I'll never leave you, Annie, you are my best friend and always will be." Silver gently brushed a tear from Annie's check before it could roll down the right check.

Annie closed her eyes and leaned back into Silver.

"Annie – we need to get you more comfortable." Silver said in a concerned voice.

Annie nodded with her eyes closed. "Bedroom." She simply said in one note.

"Can you walk with me supporting you? Or do you want Ethan to carry you?" Silver asked.

Annie tightened in Silver's arms at Ethan's name.

Silver felt raw anger coarse through her body – so it was Ethan Ward whom had caused this pain and fear in Annie. Well he would not get away with it. Not by a long shot. "Dixon can carry you."

"No, I can walk." Annie said opening her brown eyes and looking up into Silver's concerned ones.

"Ok," Silver said gently pulling Annie a few inches away from her, "I need to stand up, than I'll help you. When I help you up, I want you to hold as tight as you can on the banister – than I'll move in closely to your side – you just lean on me and the banister up the stairs. Than we'll use the wall for added support until we get to your bedroom."

Annie silently nodded weakly. She allowed Silver to help her up and she obeyed her best friend up the stairs. She leaned more into Silver – causing Silver to softly let out a grunt or two as they slowly made their way up the stairs – tears began to fall silently down her checks once more. She was causing Silver more pain by her leaning into her – but she could not use her own strength at the moment – she had to relay on Silver's just to get to her bedroom. But she would make this up to Silver – by granting her; her Christmas Wish.

Silver was relieved to see that Annie had left her door slightly open – so she didn't have to try to turn the knob with Annie's weight mostly on her. She tried to hide the grunt as she half carried – half dragged Annie towards her bed – Silver had Annie's full weight due to no wall support – lucky for her it was only a few feet. But, Silver could tell that her pours had all ready opened up half way up the stair case – she was wet with sweat – she just prayed that she didn't lose her precious gripe on her best friend – she didn't want Annie too be hurt by her – even my accident. She breathed in relief as her legs hit Annie's bed.

"Annie – you need to let me get you onto the bed – I can't do anything with you having a death hold on me." Silver chocked around Annie's hands which were clinging tightly to her neck, the slightly younger girl didn't respond. Silver sighed and knew that she had to do this the other way. She had to choices on the way to do this – but one of the choices would just hurt Annie the most – so it had to be the latter choice.

Silver turned around so her back was against the bed – taking one calming breath – she had to prepare for the sudden action that she was about to take – fully realizing that mentally she could be prepared but her body would betray her no matter what – it was the law of physics after all she was dealing with here. Her body suddenly fell backwards and hit the bed – Annie's body slamming hard against her chest and she let out a loud breath against Annie's face as her breath was knocked out of her. She closed her eyes and held Annie more tightly against her as she tried to get her breathing under control once more – and to allow her body to get used to the extra weight – but she couldn't control her breathing – Annie's added weight felt like it was pressing her down against the mattress – she couldn't keep the tears or the chocking sounds from her throat – she felt everything was closing in on her – she couldn't breath or stop the uncontrollable shaking that had over come with her. She tried to fight the weight off of her – but it remained – heavy – pressing her down – down to the pits of hell – she's screaming – but she's falling in a bottomless pit – Oh My God she's seeing the devil now – she has to get this weight off of her – she has to breath – she'll die if she couldn't the weight off her chest ….

Annie suddenly came to herself as she felt the body underneath her grow cold and shaking. Her eyes wide as she saw Silver began to hyperventilate and try to scream – but no sound came out. Silver's eyes suddenly opened wide and Annie was horror stricken by how wild and truly crazy Silver had become. She rolled off of Silver quickly – trying to dodge the flying fits and legs as she did so – she couldn't get off of her best friend without receiving wild aimed jabs in her stomach, chest, legs. Silver had managed to grab hold of her hair and was pouring it back, and Annie had to choke back the screams that the pain was giving her – she didn't want anyone to come running in and seeing this. It wasn't what it looked like – plus Silver would never allow anyone to come near her to calm her – expect for herself. But Annie had to get free from Silver so she could try to wrap her arms around her best friend. She jerked away and almost shouted as the pain of Silver's hand being jerked from her hair – two kicks to the stomach, and one fist into her chest – she managed to roll beyond Silver's grasps – and she quickly tried to get her breathing under control.

"Silver – it's Annie – you are safe." Annie cried as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around her wildly struggling friend. "It's all right now, Silver, it's all right now." She said in a soothing voice.

Silver had tighten up tightly as soon as she felt the walls coming into her – but than the words of the walls began to filter in – how old that the walls sound just like Annie. She tried to fight the against the lies that the walls were telling her – but than Annie's essence began to surround her – than this was truly Annie, her Annie – protecting her. Her body began to relax. She leaned her head and touched another head. "A-annie." She breathed out.

"Hey." Annie softly said in her voice. She pressed her lips against Silver's wet forehead.

Silver's eyes opened slowly and she met concerned brown eyes. "I should have mentioned that I'm claustrophobic huh?" She softly said.

"I'm so sorry." Annie whispered. "I shouldn't have lost control like that earlier – I also should have just allowed Dixon to carry me to my room."

"What happened to make you so upset? What did Ethan do to you?" Silver asked her anger coming back to her.

Annie's arms tighten around her. "It wasn't Ethan's fault."

"Than what happened?" Silver demanded.

Annie licked her lips. "It was nothing."

"You are lying." Silver's right eyebrow rose.

Annie's eyes teared up and she lowered her head.

"This isn't the time to get into it. You are exhausted – so how about you take a nap and get your strength back – than you can tell me what has happened." Silver said in a gentle firm voice.

"You aren't going to leave me – are you Silver?" Annie looked worriedly.

"Of course not." Silver said in a reassuring voice.

Annie moved her head to rest on Silver's shoulder bade, just above her heart. She closed her eyes and sighed, "You will always trust me, right Silver, no matter what I do?"

Silver began to brush Annie's hair away from her face, "Always and forever." She softly said leaning down and kissing Annie's forehead.

Annie's breathing even out and Silver knew that Annie had allowed her body to take over. She closed her own eyes and was soon asleep also.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_**Author's Note: Just to let you know this story is going to be fast paced. I'm not going to go into much detail on one issue here. I'm just trying to get Annie to the main points of finally taking the blinders off of her heart. **_


	5. Second Blinder Off

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Silver held Annie close next to her, she was once again in Annie's bed – almost in the exact same spot that she had been two weeks previous when she had found Ethan trying to confront a weeping Annie. At least today she didn't have to half support – half drag Annie to her bed – at least today she didn't have to fall backwards onto the bed with Annie's weight on top of her. At least today she didn't have a claustrophobic episode.

She had stopped by the Wilson home and the housekeeper had told her that both Annie and Dixon weren't home. But the housekeeper said that Silver could stay and wait if she wanted. Silver had decided to go up to Annie's bedroom and wait for her best friend there. She didn't want to see anyone else in the Wilson family that day – she just had a strong feeling that Annie needed her. She was shocked that Annie wasn't home waiting for her.

The feeling that Annie desperately needed her didn't stop.

Two hours had gone by and when she walked out of the connecting bathroom she found Annie crawled up in the middle of her bed – looking like a lost little girl. Silver had walked over and got onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Annie – simply holding her best friend.

At some point – Silver didn't know when – they ended up facing once another – brown eyes looking into blue eyes. Silent. Not a word had been spoken between the two best friends. Silver promised herself that she would get to the bottom of this. For the reason why Annie's spirit was in so much pain.

_Annie sat straight up in the chair opposite the couch – the couch where Mrs. Taylor was sitting with a class of vodka in her hands – the vodka bottle was in the center of the coffee table – half empty. "Mrs. Taylor; you don't know me – but my name is Annie Wilson …."_

_Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't aim to buy anything." She took a drink from her glass. _

"_I'm not here to sell anything." Annie shook her head. "I'm here about Silver."_

"_What mess has Erin gotten herself into now." Jackie snarled. _

"_None." Annie said in shock. _

_Jackie snorted through her nose, "If Erin is in trouble and needs me too bail her out – than you can just go on back to her and tell her that I'm not doing it. I'm no longer in the business of raising her or …."_

"_Mrs. Taylor." Naomi said in a forceful voice. "Erin ISN'T in any trouble."_

_At Naomi's voice, Jackie's head turned too face the teenager. "Hello Naomi, it's been simply ages since you have been around. Erin isn't home right now – but you are free to stay until she returns." She smiled kindly. _

"_Mrs. Taylor – Erin and I aren't best friends any longer – matter of fact we aren't friends anymore." Naomi said in a tight thin voice._

_Fire suddenly came into Jackie's eyes, - she leaned forward and suddenly tossed the glass into Naomi's face – vodka ran down Naomi's face – and she had to blink her eyes as vodka and raw salty tears fell from her eyes._

"_Get out you home wrecking whore!" Jackie spat in Naomi's face. _

Annie's body suddenly stiffen and her eyes squeezed shut. Silver just tightened her hold around her best friend. Silver's leaned forward until her forehead touched Annie's. She could feel Annie's pours opening even more and wet sweat that was not her own met her skin. Her blue eyes just stared into Annie's closed ones - she tried to will them to open – for Annie to finally tell her why she was so upset.

_After Naomi had left – Annie tried to get over the shock at seeing how angry Jackie Taylor had been at Naomi. Jackie had ripped Naomi too shreds for her role in the breakage of her marriage to Mel Silver. Jackie had accused Naomi for stealing Silver away from her. Jackie had stood to her feet and jerked Naomi up from the chair and yanked her to the front door and tossed Naomi out. _

_Jackie had walked back into the living room and sat back in her place – leaning forward she picked up the bottle filling the glass to the top. After setting the bottle back onto the table she leaned back. She took a long drink of the vodka – allowing the liquor to run smoothly down her hot throat. She looked at the two teen agers across from her - "I'm sorry – would you two like a drink?" _

"_We aren't legally allowed to drink, Mrs. Taylor." Dixon said in a calm voice. "But thank you anyway."_

_Jackie shrugged. "I wouldn't have told anyone. I'm not that kind of mother." She tilted her head sideways, "I have never seen you two around here before – how do you know Erin again?"_

"_We go to school with her, we just moved here in the middle of September. Our father, Harry Wilson is West Beverly Highs new principal." Dixon said. _

"_Harry Wilson ….. he went to school with Kelly. Matter of fact he and Kelly were good friends – I had always hoped that they would have gotten married." Jackie said in a far away voice. "Last I heard he moved to Kansas."_

"_That's where he met my mom." Annie said with a gentle smile._

"_I'm adopted." Dixon quickly said before Jackie could say anything about the difference of skin colors. He didn't want to get into it with Mrs. Taylor – especially when she was so obviously drunk. _

"_Mrs. Taylor ..." Annie began._

"_Ms. Taylor." Jackie snorted through her nose. She took another long drink from her glass. She leaned forward and emptied the bottle in her all ready half filled glass, liquor spilled over onto her hands. "Shit!" Jackie stormed. She leaned back and looked towards the hallway "ERIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE WITH ANOTHER BOTTLE!" Jackie's face turned ugly … "GOD DAMN GIRL, I SAID GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" _

"_Silver isn't here Ms. Taylor," Annie said in a freaked out voice. "She's living with Kelly and Sam __now."_

_Jackie stood to her feet suddenly and threw the glass against the wall to Annie's right side. Annie shrieked and Dixon suddenly stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister. He yanked her up and simply backed away from an angry drunken Jackie Taylor. "Time to get out of here, Annie, now." He hissed in her right ear._

Annie began to moan softly and Silver tried to understand what she was saying … it sounded like she was moaning her name …. why was the thought of her hurting Annie? Tears spilled down her checks as she realized that whatever was freaking Annie out so much had to do with her – and it was bad.

But she couldn't let Annie go yet – because Annie's finger nails were biting into her arms.

_Annie stood her ground – even at Dixon's urgent whispers to get the hell out of the house – she stood her ground. She still had Silver's Christmas Wish to grant after all – and there was only a week a half left before Christmas day. She had to find a way to get through to Ms. Taylor. _

"_I'm Silver's be -" Annie began._

"_My youngest daughter's name is Erin, young lady, and you better not forget it." Jackie snared as she stared deeply into Annie's eyes. "You have your father's eyes." She said with a nod of her head; "I can see that you also have his stubbornness." _

"_Mrs. Taylor the reason why I'm here is because I want to grant Si … Erin's Christmas Wish." Annie said._

"_Oh and what is Erin's Christmas Wish?" Jackie asked lifting her right eye brow high._

"_To have her family back." Annie said in a gentle and kind voice._

_Jackie just barked in laughter. "That will never happen, the family is destroyed. All because my beloved ex husband – Mel, couldn't keep his dick in his pants." She grabbed the quarter filled bottle from the table and took a long drink from the tip.. "Did you know that it WAS Erin whom had walked in on her dear old dad fucking some woman off the streets. It happened at his office – she had gone there to ask something or another – I forget what it was – and she got to see with her own eyes what her father truly is and always will be."_

_Jackie looked into the bottle, "I blame myself really – after Mel cheated on me the first time – I should have just continued to walk away from him. I should have gotten full custody of Erin and never allowed him in her life." She took a long swig – her face had turned an ugly shade of purple and red as she lowered the bottle._

"_Erin's life got destroyed due to Mel Silver – I will have his dick for this." Jackie stormed and threw the bottle against the wall behind Annie. _

Annie began to cry out and shake uncontrollably. Silver prayed even harder for Annie to finally find peace. Just some peace from whatever was playing on her soul – peace for the rest of her life. Tears fell harder from her eyes – even if the peace meant that she no longer be in Annie's life. That Annie could no longer be her best friend.

"Silver --" Annie chocked out as she gripped Silver's arm even tighter.

"I'm here, Annie, it's going to be all right." Silver whispered.

"Silver – oh God no ..." Annie shook her head too and for.

_Dixon gripped Annie's on the right forearm and dragged her from the room. They could still hear Jackie's screams as they rushed from the house – slamming the door behind them._

_Annie never knew how she got home – she had turned numbed the moment that she got into the passenger seat of the van. She walked had numbly up the stairs and towards her room. She crawled onto her bed and wrapped herself into a fetal postion. She tried to wrap her mind and her soul around everything that she had heard – felt at Silver's mother's home. How could Silver had lived there without fallening compelty apart._

_She felt lost and alone – afraid that she was on the verge of breaking down and never being able to be part back together. Suddenly she felt Silver's essance enter her soul – protecting her – being her strength – her rock. _

_Suddenly she felt Silver's soul cry out for help – she felt Silver start to pull away from her – too never return. She had to stop it – she had to protect Silver and keep her loved and safe with her._

Silver's soul suddenly felt warmth enter it –

_**Silver don't leave me.**_

_**You are afraid of me, I can't allow you to be in pain. Even if it hurts me to never end; if I'm the one that is causing you pain – than I need to rip myself from you. **_

_**No! That's not true Silver, you aren't the cause of my pain. **_

_**Than what is?  
**_

_**I can't tell you. But you have to trust me; I have to go through it too reach the other side.**_

_**How can I comfort you and protect you if I don't know from what?**_

_**I'm not in that much pain with you comforting me.**_

_**You called out my name – in fear – no it's not good that I'm with you.**_

_**What are you saying?**_

_**SILVER!**_

_**I'm sorry Annie, but I have to protect you.**_

_**Don't do this, Silver, it will destroy both of us.**_

_**Than ….**_

_**Have faith.**_

_**What has faith given me? A broken home, parents who hate one another, an ex best friend from preschool till eigth grade.**_

_**Faith has given you; me. And me; you. Faith has given you Kelly and Sammy, a protective home now. **_

_**That was luck – not faith!**_

_**Promise me that you will never me, Silver, no matter what.**_

_**I can't promise you that, Annie.**_

_**Do you trust me?**_

_**Of course.**_

_**Than trust me that what I'm feeling isn't your fault, that even through I can't tell you right NOW why I'm in pain – someday I'll tell you. **_

_**Ok.**_

_**I love you Silver.**_

_**I love you Annie.**_

Both best friends fell asleep in each other arms comforted in the knowledge that neither one of them were going any where. That they would be there for one another in the morning and for the rest of their lives.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Author's Note: This chapter had been the hardest one to write. I had to restart the chapter three times before I finally came up with the way I wanted to protay Annie's meeting with Jackie. I hope I did it justice. **_


	6. Third Blinder Off

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The nurse opened the door and allowed the two teens to pass her into the room, "Doctor Silver – these two young people would like to speak to you." At his look of confusion she quickly said, "They are friends of Erin."

"Than come on in you two, I don't have much time," Mel looked up at the clock at the right side of the wall, "I have a four thirty appointment."

The nurse closed the door as Annie and Dixon walked closer to Mel than from the door.

"I have never met you before – at least Silver never brought you around the house." Mel said tilting his head and sadness clouded his eyes at the sound of his daughter's name fell from his lips.

Annie was relieved to hear that Silver's father actually called her by the chosen name that she herself wanted to be called. "My adopted brother, Dixon, and I just moved here, Mr. Silver. My name is Annie Wilson by the way." She moved forward with her right hand outreached for the older man to take.

Mel took the offered hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you." He smiled over at Dixon whom had remained where he was with his hands deep in his pockets. "So you two say that you are friends of my daughter?" Pausing and letting Annie's hand go. "H-how is she?" He asked in a slightly unsure voice. His hands played with the end of his white lab coat.

"She's good." Dixon said. "We have actually been dating for the past three months."

Mel raised his right eye brow on that note, "You don't have to sugar coat it for me, I know Silver isn't good. She hadn't been good since --"

"You don't have to go into that. Silver filled us in." Dixon said in a slightly rough voice.

Mel nodded. "Of course." He licked his lips.

"Mr. Silver ..." Annie paused, she didn't know how to start with Silver's father … after the experience she had with Mrs. Taylor three days previous. At least Mel wasn't a drunk or a druggie. Plus they had a neutral ground here, they were in his dental office – with patients out in the waiting room – so Silver's father wouldn't want to be too loud or make too much of a scene – right?

"Why don't you two sit down." Mel said nodding to two chairs that were across from his dental chair. He watched as brother and sister sat down and looked at him tentatively. "I don't bite." He said with a small smile.

Annie licked her lips. "Mr. Silver I came here today – because I want to grant Silver's Christmas Wish."

"What has my daughter wished for?" Mel asked fully knowing what the wish was.

"She wants her family back together." Annie said. "But, she knows that you and Ms. Taylor won't ever be in love again – that your marriage has ended for good. All she truly wants is for you and her mother to just get to the point of forgiving one and another – too find a peaceful place in your life so Silver can feel the security she had when she was a small child."

Mel sighed, "I fear that's not possible."

"You don't think your daughter is worth the effort?" Dixon said in a hot voice, his face had heated up since entering Mel Silver's outer room. He had such a nasty vibe about Mel Silver – even more so since being in the presence of Jackie Taylor. Here sitting in front of him – mere feet away – was the man who destroyed his family – drove his ex wife back to the bottle and back to crack – devastated his young daughter to the point of where she didn't easily trust anyone. For what? Just for a lousy fuck!

"My daughter is always worth the effort, Dixon. It's just that I had completely destroyed my marriage and my daughter's love in me with one single act." Mel said in a dead tone staring straight into the boy's eyes. He shook his head and his hands clenched in his lap. "But you wouldn't understand that now would you, boy?" His right brow rose a bit.

Dixon's jaw clenched.

Annie shifted uncomfortable. She was missing something here. Something huge between Silver's father and Silver's boyfriend. She just put it off as a father being over protective of his daughter – that no male would be perfect for his little girl. She hid a smile – her own father was the same way. She warmed up towards Silver's father more because of this one act.

"Mr. Silver – I wish to grant Silver's Christmas Wish and I aim to do it this year." Annie said in a soft voice in the dead quiet of the room.

Mel slowly turned his eyes to Annie's and met open brown eyes. He noticed that she had pain and suffering in them …. "You have no idea what you are asking, Annie. It won't happen. This year or the next or the next – like I said before it may never happen." Tears sparkled his eyes. "Silver never wants to set eyes on me ever again."

Annie scooted her rolling chair towards Mel, putting a hand on his arms. "Silver was hurt, angry, devastated." She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "She loves you, and always will."

Mel looked down at Annie's hand on his arm. The scene that happened in this very same room almost four years ago came speeding up in crystal clear memory.

_Mel was just climaxing just as a whispered "... Daddy …." hit his ears. He quickly looked up and saw his precious thirteen year old daughter with her right hand on his door knob – her innocent blue eyes wide and shining with tears. He quickly rolled off the body that he had just finished fucking. He made sure to pull one of the blankets that they had brought earlier around his waist. _

_The woman quickly got dressed and left the room – father and daughter just stared wide eyed shocked silently at each other. For some reason the door click brought father and daughter back to life. _

"_How could you do this?" Erin whispered with tears sparkling in her eyes, she refused to allow them to drop. She had to stay strong. She had to get answers. _

"_Erin," He whispered holding out his hands, shaking his head and turned and grabbed his boxers __and turned around. He quickly slipped his boxers on underneath the blanket, than he grabbed his pants. Once he had the zipper and button in the proper place he turned around. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. Slowly buttoning up the shirt. _

"_I asked you – how could you do this?" Erin said in a hard dead voice. _

"_Erin …." He tried once more to speak, but no words came. He just stared at his daughter. _

"_I believed in you, daddy, I believed in you." She whispered. "I heard the rumors of what you did to mom in the past, but I saw the love that you had for her. I saw that you would never ever hurt her. So I didn't believe the rumors – the truth – how could I when my daddy …." She couldn't go on. She began to shake and she wrapped her arms tightly around her body. _

"_Baby, I'm so sorry." Mel whispered with tears rolling freely down his checks. "I'm so sorry that you had to find out about me this way. That you had to find out what a dirty cheating bastard that I am this way." He stepped forward with his arms out – but he stopped after a few steps seeing that Silver's body language screamed don't come near me. "I love your mother very much – this indiscretion doesn't change that. They never do."_

"_They … there's more than this one!' Erin shouted. _

_Mel bowed his head._

The scene quickly dissolved and another one took it's place.

_Jackie and Mel were screaming at one another with Erin in the middle trying to beg for peace and quiet. _

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND FAMILY MEL SILVER!"_

"_JACKIE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR GOD'S SHAKE. I'M SORRY FOR BETRAYING YOU AND HURTING YOU AGAIN! I'M SORRY FOR DESTROYING THE FAMILY. BUT WE CAN STILL MAKE THIS WORK!"_

"_I TOLD YOU WHEN I AGREED TO MARRY YOU AGAIN MEL, THAT IF YOU BLEW IT ONE TIME AGAIN THAN IT WOULD BE FUCKING OVER! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME YET AGAIN …"_

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP! MOMMY AND DADDY PLEASE STOP. PLEASE!" Erin's screams tried to over come her own parents screams. _

"_NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BETAYED ME YET AGAIN … BUT YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING EVERY WOMAN THAT HAS COME YOUR WAY SINCE WE GOT REMARRIED. HOW FUCKING COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME!"_

"_YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS WHEN YOU CAUGHT ME THE FIRST TIME, JACKIE, YOU KNEW!"_

The scene dissolved and another scene quickly took it's place.

_Mel set the last suitcase by the door. He turned around and walked back to the living room – where a silent Erin was sitting with Kelly next to her with her arms around her, and David glaring angry at him. _

_Mel licked his lips - "Erin ..."_

"_Don't call me that – my name is Silver." His daughter said in a dead tone, she didn't lift her eyes up to him._

"_Silver baby girl, my sweet and precious baby girl, I'm so sorry." He said his hands twisting at his sides. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much – I'm so sorry for destroying your trust in me – your father."_

_Silver looked up, "I have no father." She spat out. _

_Mel tried to blink by the tears but he couldn't stop them from falling. He walked up and knelt down in front of his daughter - "I understand that you are angry right now, Er … Silver, but in time – perhaps way down the road you'll learn more of the way life is. Once that happens than perhaps than you can learn to forgive me."_

"_Get out of my sister's life, Mel, and never come back." David's steel voice said from behind him. _

_Mel silently begged his daughter with love shining from his eyes not to be kicked out of her life and her heart. He just saw a deep craven hole where love for him used to reside. He stood to his feet slowly and walked to the door. Stopping he turned back too find David had moved over to stand in a protective space by his sister's side. "I'm so sorry." _

_Silver just simply watched with dead eyes as her father tried once more to silently plead for her to continue to love him. Mel shook his head and turned and left the room._

"I haven't seen Silver since that day." Mel softly finished speaking.

Tears fell freely down Annie's checks … she wasn't even sure why he had decided to tell them all this. All this private and personal information. But, it seemed too her that it was a release for him to finally be able to speak the words what had been buried deep into his soul for almost four years.

"That's not true," Mel said with a shake of his head. "I have her blog on alerts of course. I saved every single one of my beautiful daughter's blogs. Just so I could watch her, hear her voice. Even through her voice is always angry … I know that she's not truly angry at anyone but me. That even through she says angry and bitter things against other people, it's truly me that she's ranting too." He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"She talks about you." Annie softly said. "She talks and even through her words are bitter – her eyes and her soul tells a completely different story."

"She hates me and she'll never forgive me." Mel backed away from Annie and stood to his feet.

Before Annie could speak there was a knock on the door, the same nurse whom had shown Annie and Dixon into the office walked in. "I'm sorry Doctor Silver, but your 4:30 is here."

"Oh right." Mel said quickly wiping his nose with a Kleenex, his eyes widen as he looked at the clock. "It's 5:45."

"I felt it wise not to distrub you, doctor." The nurse said in a kind voice. "I wouldn't have brothered you, but the patient has another appointment at 7."

"It is quite all right, we are finished here." Mel said in a firm voice. He turned his eyes at the now standing Dixon and Annie. "It was a pleasure too meet Silver's boyfriend, and her new best friend."

"Please Mr. Silver come to our house for Christmas, Silver would love to see you." Annie softly said.

"I'm sorry Annie, but no." Mel said. "I can't destroy my daughter's Christmas, as I have her life."

Annie wanted to beg more, but Dixon firmly put his hand on her shoulder and nodded tightly towards Mel – before leading her from the office. Annie looked over her brother's shoulder and saw that Mr. Silver was getting himself back together with shaking hands.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	7. You have granted my Christmas Wish

**CHAPTER SIX**

Annie sat staring out of her bedroom window. It was Christmas day and Silver would be arriving very soon. How was she going to tell the slightly older girl whom was her best friend in the entire world – that she had failed to grant her; her Christmas Wish. That she may have even caused even more and bigger rift between Silver's parents than ever before. How was she going to tell Silver that she knew too much about her parents lives and what Silver had gone through – information that Silver herself had never shared with her – if she had ever planned too?

Silver pushed the ajar door open and found Annie sitting on her widow seat. Her head tilted to the right as she just simply silently watched her best friend. She could tell that Annie wasn't peaceful today – of all days to be peaceful – Christmas – the day that honored the birth of their Savior – would be the day to be at peace.

"I failed." Annie whispered.

"Failed how, honey?" Silver whispered as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and rested her head on her right shoulder. She had walked quietly across the room finally unable to stand the sight of her best friend feeling so miserably.

"I failed to grant you your Christmas Wish." Annie said as she leaned her head against Silver's neck. "I'm so sorry, Silver – I tried my best. But, I couldn't grant you your Christmas Wish."

Silver blinked. "You didn't fail, Annie." She tighten her arms.

"Yes I did, I coudn't get your mom or your dad here today, I also count get them to forgive one another and agree to be friends. I couldn't agree …." Annie whispered.

Silver squeezed one last time before pulling away. Standing up she held out her right hand for Annie to take. Annie silently took it automatically, "Come on everyone is properly wondering where we are." Silver helped Annie to her feet and led her from the bedroom.

Soft music could be heard in the speakers that had been installed all over the mansion.

_Oh, come, oh, come, Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,  
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel! _

Silver slipped her arm around Annie's shoulder and they slowly walked down the hallway that would lead to the staircase. "I love this song." She began to hum softly.

Annie's spirit began to calm itself. She leaned her head to rest against her best friend's shoulder as they began to walk down the stairs too join her family – Silver's family – and the Walsh's. Well at least Jim and Cindy. She wasn't even surprised to see Mister Ryan Matthews at her her home – she knew that he didn't have any family so she happy too see him part of hers.

Silver led Annie into the living room and smiled and waved to the people who were talking, laughing around the living room. She saw that Dixon was at the Christmas tree with Harry, Sammy, Ryan, Jim. Cindy and Kelly were on the smaller couch with Debbie and Tabitha on the couch across from them.

David and Donna arrived with the new baby. All the oohing and aahing took place.

The afternoon passed into early evening, the Christmas feast had been eaten, Christmas Carols had been song – more to follow after the gifts were open. Each person had a gift in their hands and slowly began to unwrap them.

Silver leaned into Annie, who was sitting close to her on the couch, Dixon was on the otherside of her. "You didn't fail me, Annie, you have granted me my Christmas Wish. You have given me my family back." She kissed her check.

Annie turned her shinning eyes on her best friend and shook her head.

"My family," Silver contiuned, she turned her head and was pleased that Annie followed suit, "Kelly my sister, Sammy my nephew, David my brother, Donna my sister in law, my new niece. Ryan whom hopefully may become my brother in law in the near furtur. Jim and Cindy whom are like Kelly and David's second parents, and whom I care about deeply." She turned and looked over at Harry and Debbie who were leaning into each other under the holly and ivy. "You mom and dad; whom have quickly had become like second parents to me." She laughed gently, "Your grandmother," she nodded her head at a watching Tabitha, "Who is like a grandmother to me." She wrapped her arms tighter around Annie's waist, "You and Dixon are my family." She felt Dixon's hand on her shoulder and she looked sideways at him and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forhead – before he got up and walked away.

Annie bowed her head.

Silver gently lifted her best friend's chin so she could meet sparkling brown eyes with her own sparkling blue ones, "The people in _this _are my family. The _only _family that I _want _or _ need_." She leaned in the few inches that were left between them, and she gently kissed Annie's right cheek - just slightly getting the edge of her lips also. She pulled back, "Thank you for coming into my life Annie Wilson – and thank you for granting my Christmas Wish."

Annie simply leaned into her best friend and snuggled into the warmth and comfort that was offered. She cried happy tears as she felt Silver's truth over wash her.

**THE END**

_**Author's Note: Sorry for such a sappy ending to this fic. Not one of my best. But this was my first ever holiday fic and I made myself finish it the day before Christmas Eve. I am planning on writing a sequel to this fic at a later date: so everything that Annie has learned will be dealt with in depth – and Silver WILL finally learn what Annie went through for her sake.**_

_**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**_

_**Christmas 2008 **_


End file.
